


The "All I Saw Was You" Timeline

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [149]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Angst, Birthday, Boyfriends, Bullying, Car Accidents, Collage, College, Coma, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drama, Drawing, Falling In Love, Fanmix, First Dates, First Time, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graphics, Hate to Love, High School, Human Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Photoshop, Questions, Reunions, Romance, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Timeline, Torture, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, bonus features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: "All I Saw Was You" starts 14 years after the end of season 2 which is what I call the "present". At the same time, you also find out what happened in the "past" and what happens in the "future". This timeline establishes an order of the chapters throughout the years in case anybody needs it.* This timeline will be updated when I post more parts.* Updated 10/2/2021
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	The "All I Saw Was You" Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected to write this timeline and that's why I had not done it in six years—Because I still think that it's better to read the story as it's been posted, but Aceadams asked me last month if I had done one and I remembered that Wam6996 had also asked me about it a lot of time ago... so I started to think about it as a way to establish a sort of layout of the story in a more visual way (not as a reading order although people are free to read it as they wish/prefer), and finally, I was like "okay, why not?" So, I decided to write it down.
> 
> This has taken some time to finish, so it'd be nice to know if it's useful for anybody... because I also thought that, apart from those two people, maybe nobody will care about it.
> 
> Let me know if you have any doubt. 
> 
> This post will be updated when I post more parts.

  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**P105.** Humans, Werewolves and the Beginning of Everything

 **P114.** Tell Me I'm Strong Enough

 **P115.** You're still you… Mr. I’m fucking "perfect" 

**P116.** Thank you, Dr. Whittemore

 **P119.** Broken Promises Will Come Back to Haunt You [+ Q & A]

 **P52.** Chocolate Muffins, Nightmares and Some Xbox

 **P154.** A Werewolf's Charade Is a Human's Unlikely Opportunity (Part 1)

 **P155.** A Werewolf's Charade Is a Human's Unlikely Opportunity (Part 2)

 **P26.** It's in the Way You Look

 **P121.** Fantasy. Reality. Fucking Figure it Out

 **P100.** Why Did You Kiss Me? **— * 4th anniversary post**

 **P36.** Three Things You Love, Three things You Hate

 **P45.** Jackson Never Says "I Love You" 

**P29.** A New Kind of Secret 

**P11.** Not Lydia 2.0 

**P57.** Who Knew You Wouldn't Be Nobody Anymore 

**P102.** How many "Stiles" do you know? 

**P107.** The Right Amount of PDA

 **P112.** No More Secrets 

**P16.** My Asshole Boyfriend 

**P50.** If Anybody Is Breaking Something Here, That's Gonna Be Me

 **P90.** I Could Kiss You on the Mouth Right Now 

**P124.** It's You and Me, and the Distance in Between — *** 5th anniversary post**

 **P108.** A Christmas Miracle: Santa, Blue and Broken Rules

 **P147.** Your True You 

**P148.** Zero Kissing Involved

 **P150.** About the Guy with Jackson's Freaking Heart

 **P151.** About the Relationship Kane Can’t Get in the Middle of

 **P152.** Four Things Jackson Hates and One Thing He Loves

 **P153.** The Start of a Stiles and Jackson Fan Club

 **P18.** Derek Is Not Your Boyfriend

 **P39.** The Kind of Christmas Gift You Can't Return 

**P110.** I Want "You" 

**P111.** Stiles Is All Kindness (aka Not Bad)

 **P14**. No More BB-8 

**P3.** No Other Option 

**P35.** Part of You and Part of Me 

**P40.** More Than a Cuddle

 **P41.** True Love Lasts Forever

 **P42.** My Path Is Bound With Yours

 **P43.** Unconditionally 

**P72.** Not Your Typical Family Dinner

 **P46.** Not Weird, Special 

**P47.** Part Whittemore, Part Stilinski. Can You Imagine That?

 **P48.** The Ultimate Proof of Love

 **P62.** Say Goodbye to Yesterday

 **P63.** Stiles Is the Exception Except When He Isn't 

**P64.** The End of the World as You Know It

 **P65.** Our Story Is Just Getting Started **—** *** 3rd anniversary post.**

 **P51.** 911\. What's Your Emergency?

 **P59.** He's Coming Back to You

 **P67.** Do You Believe in Fate?

 **P78.** Close Your Eyes and Count to Ten

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**P1.** All I Saw Was You

 **P2.** On the Wire

 **P4.** Beautifully Unfinished

 **P5.** My Blue Skies and Grey

 **P6.** That Little Consequence of Being Mates

 **P7.** Broken Frame

 **P8.** Into the Wild

 **P9.** Out of the Darkness

 **P10.** So Close But Yet So Far **— * 1st anniversary post**

 **P12.** 50 %

 **P13.** Blue Eyes, Perfect Cheeks

 **P15.** Without the Shadow of a DoubT

 **P16.** My Asshole Boyfriend

 **P17.** Bound Together

 **P19.** A Second Chance... Maybe

 **P21.** I Know What You Like 

**P22.** Revelations, Memories, and Coke Zero

 **P23.** I Want To Kiss You. Right Now 

**P25.** Put Your Arms Around Me 

**P26.** It's in the Way You Look

 **P28.** Not Just a Bite

 **P30.** I Can't Make Any Promises — *** 2nd anniversary post**

 **P34.** The Big Spoon 

**P44.** Moving on

 **P49.** I Don't Want to Lose You 

**P58.** Love Came in Between

 **P66.** This Is Me Now 

**P71.** How Do You See Me? 

**P73.** Don't Let Your Past Hunt You Down 

**P106.** Call Me by My Name

 **P74.** This Time, It's Jackson's Turn 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**P94.** Don't Forget There's No Logic in a Partially Human Supernatural Creature 

**P95.** I Want You Back 

**P96.** I'll Make All Your Fantasies Come True 

**P68.** A Matter of Trust

 **P69.** Exactly What I Need

 **P70.** Son of Superman

 **P75.** A kiss Is Just a Kiss

 **P76.** As the Light Breaks Through

 **P79.** Little Monsters

 **P80.** Too Young for This Shit 

**P81.** Reasons to Hide Your Tears 

**P54.** I'd Rather Get Shot by a Wolfsbane Bullet 

**P55.** But You Are Married to an Asshole

 **P56.** Consider It Temporary Insanity

 **P60.** From One to Ten, He's a Twenty

 **P61.** Killing Is Always the Last Resort

 **P20.** Guard and Protect

 **P37.** Nobody Said That Werewolves Couldn't Shoot Arrows

 **P38.** Nobody Said You Can't Be Shirtless to Have a Conversation 

**P133.** Ten Years Too Late 

**P134.** Emotionally Compromised

 **P103.** Never Let Anybody Make You Feel Like You Are Any Less Than What You Are

 **P139.** Lying Runs in the Family

 **P140.** Forever Young

 **P141.** Only 50 % Human

 **P142.** Everything Is Connected

 **P82.** Run Kyle Run 

**P83.** You're Married to a Dude?

 **P84.** That's His Thing

 **P85.** Maybe It Was Meant to Be 

**P86.** An Atypical Client 

**P87.** All Alone in the Danger Zone

 **P88.** Rules Are Made to Be Broken 

**P89.** Your Trust Means Everything

 **P91.** Are You Ready to Take My Hand?

 **P92.** Too Many Horror Movies 

**P93.** Maybe Fate Is Actually a Thing

 **P97.** Who Makes All the Rules? 

**P98.** That’s Not Who We Are 

**P99.** Is There Anything Your Father Can’t Do? (aka Right in the Middle) 

**P101.** Under the Radar 

**P122.** Lifeboat 

**P104.** A Portrait of Self-control

 **P109.** If It's Easy Then It Can't Be Love (aka No Way in Hell)

 **P113.** What I'll Whisper in Your Ear

 **P117.** Fate Had a Different Plan Than the One in Your Head 

**P33.** The One

 **P24.** Only Half Wolf 

**P120.** An Alpha, His Husband and a Future that Remains Unclear

 **P123.** With You, Everything Is Crystal Clear

 **P125.** Set Your Fears Free. Find Your Truth 

**P126.** Variety Is the Spice of Life 

**P127.** Practice Until You Can't Get It Wrong 

**P128.** Defying Laws of Gravity

 **P129.** Romantic Ideas Not to Keep 

**P130.** Empty Space 

**P131.** Whittemore, Hale & Associates

 **P132.** Hale, Whittemore & Associates

 **P135.** Throw All the Darkness into Gold

 **P136.** The Adoption Thing

 **P137.** Life Happened to You 

**P144.** Pancakes, Orange Juice, Plus Some Breakfast News 

**P145.** Taboo Topic and All That — *** 6th anniversary post.**

 **P146.** I Love You Both

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**P32.** Alive: An "All I Saw Was You" Fanmix

 **P118.** End of the Earth: An "All I Saw Was You" Fanmix

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**P27.** An "All I Saw Was You" Companion 

**P53.** Poll I

 **P77.** Poll II

 **P119.** Q & A [+ Broken Promises Will Come Back to Haunt You]

 **P138.** After the Crash 

**P143.** An "All I Saw Was You" Visual Guide (Up to part 142)

 **P149.** The "All I Saw Was You" Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting if you like this series:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU) 
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
